TMPASS: Captain Cools Loses his Cool-Megan Leavey
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Captain Cools is suddenly going crazy and Mr. Peabody and Sherman must help him before he gets worse/Mr. Peabody and Sherman must help Megan Leavey save her dog Rex from mysterious dognappers (Fan Season 1, Episode 3)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Episode three is here ladies and gentlemen! With more hijinx and hilarity to ensue.**

 **Please enjoy another fan made episode by yours truly!**

 **Part 1**

 _*Play The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show theme song here*_

The lights shine again as the live studio audience claps and cheers. Orchoptitron welcomes everyone to the show yet again.

Prchoptitron: Ladies and gentlemen, DreamWorks Animation proudly presents your hosts, Mr. Peabody, and his boy, Sherman!

Mr. Peabody comes in from the top of the staircase on the left, while Sherman comes in from the top of the staircase on the right. Mr. Peabody walks down normally while Sherman sits on the railing and slides down. Sherman leaps off once reaching the bottom and lands right beside Mr. Peabody, onlooking the audience for tonight's show.

Sherman: Hello Television!

Mr. Peabody: Yes, hello, and welcome to The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show!

The audience claps as the show begins.

Sherman: We have an exciting show planned for you all tonight.

Mr. Peabody: Indeed, tonight will be a night of tricks with a good friend of ours, who will appear later in the show, as well as a time travel segment, you wouldn't wanna miss.

Sherman: And of course, our main event, with the deliberate approval of Mr. Peabody. Come on out Captain Cools!

Right on cue, Sherman's pet wooly mammoth, Captain Cools stops right onto the stage, tooting hisntrunk happily. The crowd claps in response to Captain Cools making an appearance.

Mr. Peabody: I still don't understand how I agreed to this.

Sherman: You really don't remember?

Sherman then walks off stage and wheels in a cart with a TV on it. He pulls out a DVD and puts it inside the DVD player hooked up to the TV.

* * *

 _On the screen showed s_ _ecurity camera footage of Mr. Peabody talking on the phone with network executives_.

Mr. Peabody: _What do you mean your rescinding the remaining 26 episodes from the production order?!_

 _The phone is heard in gargles and other intangible dialogue. As the nettwork executives continue to argue with Mr. Peabody, Sherman walks in with his signature goofy smile._

 _Mr. Peabody: I can't believe you're doing this. There has to be a way we can keep our show on the air?_

 _Sherman: Hey Mr. P. Can Captain Cools do some tricks on the next episode._

 _Mr. Peabody: Sure, Sherman. Whatever you say._

 _Not actually paying attention to Sherman, continuing to discuss matters with the network, Mr. Peabody doesn't see Sherman skip away hapilly as he plans for the next episode._

* * *

Sherman: It's there on the tape. Checkmate

Mr. Peabody groans as Sherman got him when he's distracted.

Mr. Peabody: Okay Sherman, you got me. He can be on the show

Sherman: Awesome!

Mr. Peabody: Well, what's gonna be the first trick.

Sherman: Glad you asked. And it correlates to the time travel envelope. Captain Cools will balance on this red ball, and maintaining balance, will hook his tusks to some rings on the ceiling and grab the envelope with his upper body strength and his trunk. He will then land safely on that mattress.

He demonstrates all the objects to be used for this trick where tb3 audience awaits to watch.

Audience: Oooh!

Sherman: Ready C.C.?

Captain Cools: *toots*

Sherman: Go!

Captain Cools looks at the red ball and puts his leg on it, as he reaches for the hooks. He almost reaches them until.

Captain Cools: *loud toot*

Suddenly, Captain Cools holds and falls back, landing on the ball. With the added weight, the ball flings out of the floorn and hits Sherman smack dab in the face. With the added force, instead of knocking him to the floor, it flings him toward the wall.

Sherman: Aaaaahhhh!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman!

Sherman hits the wall and bounces to the floor, then to the wall opposite to him, off the stage, off the elevator doors and the window. By this point he's just flinging around the penthouse like a bullet, while pinball machine pings are heard with every smack and hit.

Finally Sherman is flung toward the envelope on the ceiling and hits it, making a gigantic hole on the ceiling.

Sherman: Oww...

As Sherman hit the ceiling, the envelope is freed from it's spot and slowly floats to the floor where Mr. Peabody was waiting. He grabs the envelope as he looks up.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman? Are you okay?!

Sherman: uuughh...

Mr. Peabody: I'll get you down in a second. But first please welcome the show's notary, Mrs. Hughes!

Mrs. Hughes, with her desk and backdrop and all, wheels into the stage to applause as she reaches Mr. Peabody. She looks at Sherman at the ceiling and points at him.

Mrs. Hughes: Eeegh...?

Mr. Peabody: Oh don't worry about Sherman Mrs. Hughes. He'll be fine. Well get him down... I hope.

Mrs. Hughes looks at him with a raised eyebrow, as if she doesn't really believe he knows what he's doing.

Mr. Peabody: Look, why don't you verify this envelope. I'll get Ol' Bill to get him down.

She shrugs her shoulders as she takes the envelope and stamps it.

*STAMP*

Captain Cools: *whimpers*

Captain Cools starts to whimper and stomp around. The stomping rattles the stage and startles both Mr. Peabody and Mrs. Hughes. The stomping also causes the ceiling to shake and Sherman starts to wiggle from his floor until he pops out of the hole, falling down until hitting Mrs. Hughes' desk.

*SMACK*

Sherman: uuuuggghhh...

Mr. Peabody: Oh dear. Mrs. Hughes if you please?

Mrs. Hughes nods and pulls out a portable X-Ray machine and scans Sherman's body and prints out some scan copies. She then pulls out a bottle of grape medicine and opens Sherman's mouth like a trash can and pours it into his throat. Mrs. Hughes picks Sherman up and shakes him like a drink mixer for a few seconds until she sets him down. Sherman's eyes roll around as well and stop once Mrs. Hughes stamps a green checkmark on his forehead.

*STAMP!*

Mrs. Hughes: Eeegh heath!

Mr. Peabody: Mrs. Hughes, everyone!

The audience claps as she wheels away.

Mr. Peabody: Are you okay Sherman?

Sherman: I'll be fine. It's Captain Cools who should be asked if he's okay.

Captain Cools continues to whimper as he rolls around the floor.

Sherman: We gotta help him Mr. P.

Mr. Peabody: we'll check up on him. But first.

He walks over to his storytelling chair and sits down.

Mr. Peabody: It's time to begin out time travel adventure

He takes the papers out of the envelope as the spotlight shines above him.

Mr. Peabody: Ooh, this will make for great Television!

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Just a fair warning. These episodes will be hit and miss. They can either be very good, or very bad. Much like TV Shows like The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show. Even good TV shows have at least one bad episode or two.**

 **So if one episode is of poor quality during the fan season, don't be surprised.**

 **With that said, I do hope you all enjoy this episode as you have with the previous episodes.**

 **So what's happening to Captain Cools, and what time travel adventure will the duo go on this time?**

 **Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _Sherman and I headed for Camp Pendleton, a U.S. Marine Corps base in San Diego, California in the spring of 2012_

The WABAC once again travels down its colorful portal until it materializes and lands in front of the entrance gates of Camp Pendleton. Mr. Peabody and Sherman both step out of the WABAC and enter the base. Mr. Peabody is walking with his calm smile while Sherman looks at him confusingly.

Sherman: I thought we were going to the past, like thousands of years in the past like we always do. Why did we travel to 2012? It's way too early to be history.

Mr. Peabody: On the contrary Sherman. We're actually here because one former Marine made history in her own right. We're here to visit Corporal Megan Leavey, a retired U.S. Veteran who is attempting to adopt her bomb sniffer dog, Rex.

Sherman: I don't get it. How is that history worthy. I mean I get you adopting me was history worthy. I mean I'm a human boy. And you're a dog. That's cool for peoplento remember. But isn't this like normal for people.

Mr. Peabody chuckles to himself as Sherman recounts the day Mr. Peabody adopted him.

Mr. Peabody: Actually Sherman. It wasn't as easy as you may think. You see, Leavey loved Rex so much, but due to being scared from a blast that left both her and Rex injured, he was deemed unfit for adoption. But that all changes on this fateful day.

As they approaching the field where the Marine bomb sniffing dogs were training, a young woman with brown hair tied in one braid and wearing a Marine blue dress uniform with white cap and the Marine Corps coat of arms on the middle. She seems to be happy about something.

Marine: I can't believe it. I got the okay to take him home

As she walks alone, Sherman speaks up.

Sherman: Take Who home?

The marine looks at him and smiles.

Marine: My old partner and friend, Rex.

Sherman recognizes that name and speaks up.

Sherman: Rex? Are you telling me that you're that lady who's trying to adopt him.

The marine smiles and salutes them to confirm her identity.

Marine: Corporal Megan Leavey, at your service.

Mr. Peabody salutes in response with Sherman giving a scout's salute with two fingers.

Mr. Peabody: We thank you for your service, Corporal. I'm Mr. Peabody, and this is my son, Sherman.

Sherman: Hello!

Megan Leavey: it's nice to meet you two.

She goes to walk toward the kennels where the bomb squad dogs are being housed. She turns back toward Sherman and Mr. Peabody once again.

Megan Leavey: You know, you both can join me if you want to meet Rex.

Mr. Peabody: We'd be delighted to.

Sherman: Is he gonna bite though?

Megan Leavey: Oh heavens no! he's perfectly friendly. Rex was once aggressive when he and I met, but he's perfectly tame.

Sherman: Well what are we waiting for. Let's go

 _And so we walked to the dog kennels where the dogs were being housed_

Megan Leavey, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman walk into the kennel as Leavey talks about Rex.

Megan Leavey: and they had the nerve to call him unadoptable because of how unstable he is. But I know he's changed. He's a much different dog now.

Mr. Peabody: Well we certainly believe you, Ms. Leavey. We wouldn't want to see you go through so much lengths just for them to shut it all down by calling Rex 'Unadoptable'.

Sherman: Speaking of Rex, which cage is his?

The three walk toward the end of the hall and sees Rex's Kennel. Megan Leavey smiles and kneels to call out to the retired German Shepherd.

Megan Leavey: Oh Rex, come here boy.

She whistles to him as she focuses on the small dog house inside the kennel. Nothing comes out of the doorway.

Megan Leavey: Here boy.

She whistles once again but no response.

Megan Leavey: Rex?

Confused by the lack of response, Mr. Peabody opens the cage door and walks to the doghouse. He peeks inside the small house and comes back out facing Leavey and Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: He's not in there!

Sherman and Megan Leavey: What?!

The two entered the cage, and looked into the doghouse yo see indeed there was nobody there.

Sherman: Where did he go?!

Mr. Peabody looked to the side of the cage, away from Sherman and Leavey's view and sees there are a few muddy footprints left to the side leading to the back door.

Mr. Peabody: If my genius intellect fails to hypothesize, and it never does, it appears though as If Rex has been Dognapped!

Sherman: Dognapped?!

Megan Leavey: Dognapped?! How can you tell?!

Mr. Peabody steps to the side and points to the footprints left on the floor. As Megan Leavey begins to panic mildly, Sherman however, is quite alarmed.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody! We have to save Rex at all costs!

Mr. Peabody: Hold your horses Sherman. Being worried for the situation is my job. Why are you suddenly in panic mode?

Sherman: Don't you remember? This is somewhat similar to what happened to me three and a half years ago.

Mr. Peabody then starts to recall the certain event that Sherman is allegedly referring to.

Sherman: Don't you remember when I was nearly taken away from you from such a wicked person. I couldn't live with the fact that I was nearly taken away from you. Thats how Ms. Leavey feels about Rex!

Sherman then stands proudly as If he's about to give an empowering speech with a waving American flag right behind him.

Sherman: Whether it's a dog adopting a human or a human adopting a dog. We all need a companion, a friend, or a person to consider as family. That is why I cannot allow this to go unsaid. We have to help Megan Leavey save Rex, come hay or high water!

Mr. Peabody was quite impressed and surprised by Sherman's sudden change of character. Normally he would be acting quite silly, cracking a joke or laughijng at jokes that involve farts and butts. But this was a change in Sherman that Mr. Peabody was quite moved by it.

Mr. Peabody: Wow Sherman. That was beautiful. It seems like my little boy is all grown up...

Sherman: Also! I'm a giant fish! A giant floppy fishy!

Sherman slams himself to the ground and starts flopping like a fish out of water. He also starts making blubbing sounds with his mouth. Mr. Peabody chuckles to himself as in no time flat, Sherman quickly reverts back to his normal, silly self.

Mr. Peabody: And there's the same silly boy that everyone loves.

Sherman: Blub! Blub! Blub!

 _As Sherman kept pretending to be a fish, it was now clear to us all that Rex has been dognapped, and we must help Megan Leavey, save him from his capturers._

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: And so begins yet another time travel adventure, this time with Megan Leavey, and her dog Rex.**

 **You'll have to thank Shinigamilover2 for requesting this adventure. As such he will now be named Co-director for Episode 3, while I remain as the show's writer.**

 **And if you haven't figured out the event Sherman was talking to in his momentary change of heart, Sherman was referring to what happened in the 2014 film where Ms. Grunion, AKA: Everyone's favorite hated character, nearly takes Sherman away. I've decided to sneak a little reference to the film while also omitting Grunions name, as I believe I don't want to introduce Grunion to the TMPASS universe...**

 **.**

 **Not yet at least...**

 **.**

 **Anyway will Mr. Peabody and Sherman and Megan Leavey find Rex in time, or will it be too late?**

 **Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The screed faded back to the present where Mr. Peabody was waiting in the center of the stage. The crowd claps as the show comes back on.

Mr. Peabody: We'll return to our time travel adventure momentarily, but first, it's time for Sherman's Corner!

The audience cheers as the fan favorite segment is underway.

 _Sherman's Corner_

Sherman waits behind his backdrop with Mr. Hobson and Bird Baby.

Sherman: Tonight on Sherman's Corner we have some very special guests, Mr. Hobson and Bird Baby.

The crowd claps as they welcome Hobson and Bird Baby to the show.

Mr. Hobson: Hello, it's so good to see you again.

Bird Baby smiles and giggles.

Bird Baby: Hello TV People!

Mr. Hobson: You know it's so good to known you wanna teach people how to take care of human animal hybrid, like Bird Baby.

Sherman: Huh? Oh, no I lied about that.

Mr. Hobson: Say what?

Sherman: I'm actually gonna show people how careful Captain Cools is with taking care of babies.

Captain Cools comes through as he toots happily.

Mr. Peabody and Mr. Hobson: What?!

Sherman: What?

Mr. Hobson: I did NOT agree to this!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman what do you think you're doing.

Sherman looks toward the two, as he picked up Bird Baby, who continued to smile.

Sherman: I just wanted to show that wooly mammoths are careful with babies.

Mr. Peabody: And WHY are you using Bird Baby?!

Sherman: Well I wanted to use Baby Kenny but Mr. And Mrs. Yakamora are on their monthly trip to France.

The live crowd laughs at the response.

Mr. Peabody: That's not what I meant. I meant why count you use a doll or a broom, or anything that isn't... alive?!

Sherman: Well you said it yourself before. "We don't cut corners on The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show!

Mr. Peabody realizes that Sherman just used his words against him.

Sherman: Besides, Captain Cools is more than capable of caring for Bird Baby. He's completely safe.

Sherman then hands Bird Baby to Captain Cools on his trunk who start to rock him back and forth, while mumbling a few cute baby sounds with Bird Baby reaching his wings/arms toward Captain Cools' face.

Crowd: Aww.

Sherman: See? Everything is under control.

Suddenly, Captain Cools starts shaking again as he is eyes start twitching. He hums uncontrollably as Bird Baby looks on confused. Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and Mr. Hobson look toward Captain Cools as he starts to act like earlier.

Mr. Peabody: Oh no. Not again!

Captain Cools yelps as he jumps up and down, stomping uncontrollably. With his shaking his grip on Bird Baby loosens and with the jumping yelp, he accidentally flings Bird Baby toward the sky, scaring everyone in attendance more scared than Hobson.

Mr. Hobson: My Baby!

He cups his hands and lifts his arms to the sky as he tries to calculate Bird Baby's trajectory as he continues to soar. Bird Baby however instead of being scared, he's laughing as he flies though the studio.

Finally, Hobson stops and holds his hands up to catch Bird Baby as he comes to the ground. But he missed his hands. Bird Baby did end up landing on Hobson, but straight smack on the face that instantly pummeled him to the floor while Bird Baby looks on with an adorable smile.

Bird Baby: Hee heee! Lets go again! Let's go again.

Sherman: Phew, that was a close one, right Mr. P?!

Mr. Peabody only looks at Sherman sternly as he nearly killed Bird Baby because of Captain Cools' unstable condition. He then looks back to the ground to check on Hobson.

Mr. Peabody: Are you and Bird Baby alright, Mr. Hobson?

However, Mr. Hobson pops out of the ground, with Bird Baby in his hands and runs toward the elevator. He gets in and faces Mr. Peabody once again.

Mr. Hobson: Sorry Mr. Peabody, but I gotta go home and change diapers!

Mr. Peabody: But Bird Baby looks fine. He didn't really look like he... went...

Hobson only shakes his head.

Mr. Hobson: Not Bird Baby's diaper. Mine!

The doors close and both Hobson and Bird Baby head down the elevator. Laughs from the crowd follow due to Mr. Hobson's comment about diapers.

Sherman: Wow, who would have known that Mr. Hobson actually wears diapers.

As the audience laughs again, Captain Cools rolls around the studio, causing more rumblings to ensure. He seems to start crying as he rolls around.

Mr. Peabody: This is looking worse than I thought.

Sherman: What are we gonna do about Captain Cools, Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Not to worry Sherman, our next guest can possibly help us with him, and we'll get to hear from him, right after these messages.

 ** _We'll Be Right Back..._**

 **A/N: It looks like Captain Cools has gone from bad to worse. Why ianhe suddenly losing his cool? Can it be fixed? And will Sherman be grounded for nearly putting Bird Baby's life at stake?**

 **Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 _ **Welcome Back to the Show!**_

Mr. Peabody: Welcome back everyone! If you're just joining us, Sherman and I did have planned something related with Captain Cools... but...

Sherman is then seen taking care of a whimpering Captain Cools as he cries uncontrollably.

Sherman: I'm trying my best to sooth him Mr. P.

He rubs his trunk to calm him down but unfortunately it is to no avail.

Sherman: He is still unwell.

The audience feels pretty bad for Sherman's pet wooly mammoth, as they continue to watch him squirm.

Mr. Peabody: Not to worry Sherman, we'll find a way to regain his cool back.

The WABAC suddenly appears out of nowhere as a man steps out. He wears a powdered wig, black 18th Century coat and has a smug lip look to him.

Mr. Peabody: Ah, he's here. Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome our guest at this time, from 1761, Lyon, France, the very first established veterinarian, Claude Bourgelat!

The crowd claps and cheers as they welcome Claude Bourgelat to the show.

Claude Bourgelat: _Merci, beaucoup!_

He turns to Mr. Peabody and shakes his paw.

Claude Bourgelat: _Monsieur_ Peabody, it is a pleasure to be here.

Mr. Peabody: The pleasure is all mine.

Claude Bourgelat: So, where is this pet of yours?

Mr. Peabody doesn't say another word and points to Sherman and the whimpering Captain Cools. The size of the mammoth startled Bourgelat as he's never treated an animal of this size.

Claude Bourgelat: _Sacré bleu!_ I've never seen an animal this big!

He walked up to Captain Cools and sees him completely miserable. Sherman looks up at him with tears in his eyes.

Sherman: You can make him feel better, right?

Bourgelate looks at the saddened 10 year old and then at Captain Cools who looks at him with a quivering lip. He sighs and looks at Mr. Peabody.

Claude Bourgelate: _Monsieur_ Peabody. I request I have a partner. Someone eh o specializes in this type of animal.

Mr. Peabody smiles as the WABAC disappears and quickly reappears.

Mr. Peabody: Say no more. We figured you needed a paleontologist for an accurate result. So please welcome our next guest, from 1890 New York, Barnum Brown.

The WABAC doors open to show a man in a three piece suit, curled moustache, and groomed hair, comes forward. He doesn't say anything but nods and clears his throat to Mr. Peabody. He then walked up to Captain Cools, and then looks at Claude Bourgelat eh o looks at him smiles and the two high five.

*Play a selection of random cartoon sound effects here*

The two guest leap into Captain Cools' fur and ruffle around as multiple sound effects are heard. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and even members of the audience watch in wonder as the two keep ruffling around Captain Cools' fur.

Finally, the two got out and concluded their examination

Claude Bourgelat: Ahem, from what me and my silent examination partner found, we conclude that Captain Cools is... having heat exhaustion.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Heat exhaustion?!

The muted Barnum Brown pulled out a notebook and flipped the pages to the wooly mammoth page. He hands the book to Mr. Peabody who reads a paragraph pointed for him to read.

Mr. Peabody: "Wooly mammoths are naturally warm because of their large fur coats kept them warm during the below zero temperature climate of the Ice Age.

Suddenly Mr. Peabody links the diagnosis and Barnum Brown's research of the wooly mammoth.

Mr. Peabody: That's it! Captain Cools is exhausted because the temperatures of modern day are not the same of Captain Cools' natural habitat.

Sherman: what does that mean Mr. P?

Mr. Peabody: It means that Captain Cools' Fur was in place to keep him warm from the extremely cold weather of the Ice Age. Now that he's removed from his era, that fur coat is overheating poor Captain Cools rather than keeping him moderate.

Sherman: Well what are we going to do?

Barnum Brown then suddenly spoke up.

Barnum Brown: I'm afraid the only way to get him back to normal is to send him back to the Ice Age.

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, the crowd, Claude Bourgelat and Captain Cools all looked at the originally quiet Barnum Brown as they heard his voice, which sounded like a dying yak, going through puberty.

Barnum Brown: What? Is it because of my voice?

Everyone started to laugh as they heard his voice more. Sherman laughs and rolls on the floor, Claude Bourgelat has a few giggles as well as Orchoptitron, who laughs in a computerized manner. Even Mr. Peabody couldn't help himself to crack a smile.

Barnum Brown: You know I only wanted to help!

He starts to run away, heading for the WABAC as the laughs continued. He goes inside and the WABAC disappears to send him back to his timeline.

Sherman: Haha... maybe he should've written that down if he wanted to avoid being laughed at.

Mr. Peabody: That he should have done.

Sherman: But seriously Mr. Peabody. Are we really gonna send Captain Cools back to the Ice Age?

Mr. Peabody: I may have an idea that could leave that unneeded. But it will be a last resort.

Sherman: Oh thank goodness. For a second there I though you were gonna take him away from me.

The audience laughs again as Mr. Peabody pats his head.

Mr. Peabody: Don't worry Sherman. This plan may work. And were gonna find out if it does. But first let's resume our time travel adventure!

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Well now we know why Captain Cools suddenly... "lost his cool".**

 **The recommended method is to send Captain Cools back to the Ice Age, but Sherman may be upset as he'll lose Captain Cools on the process. Which he doesn't want that.**

 **Will they have to result to this?**

 **Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 6**

 _Sherman and i went out to help Megan Leavey find the retired, Rex, who was mysteriously kidnapped._

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Megan Leavey headed out of the kennels and followed the set of muddy footprints that led them out to the military dog training grounds.

Sherman: How are we gonna go find Rex, Mr. P.?

Mr. Peabody: Right now the only lead we have is to follow these footprints and see where they lead.

Megan Leavey: I only hope we find Rex in time. i cant imagine what the kidnappers might do to him.

Mr. Peabody: Do not worry, Corporal. We'll find Rex in no time.

 _Without_ _any sense of noticing, the footprints lead us into an obstacle course_

The group of three continued to follow the trail which leads them into an obstacle course. Without paying any mind to the fact that they were crossing into an obstacle course, they pressed on. first they made it to a climbing wall made from one slab of wood standing upright, with a rope dangling from above. there were muddy footprints going up toward the top. with no mind at all, they climb up the wall, hanging by the rope and scaling the wall. in order goes Megan Leavey, then Mr. Peabody, and finally Sherman. once they reach the top, they all drop from the tall height.

First, Megan Leavey drops down and barrel rolls on her landing. then Mr. Peabody leaps down and lands safely by standing on his two back legs before moving out. finally, Sherman drops from such a high height, however instead of sticking the landing like Leavey or his father did, he instead falls splat on the ground. he does come back up and follows them to the next part of the obstacle course.

The footprints guide the three across the obstacle course as they reach the barbed wire crawl, a low rectangular casing with barbed wire over it. seeing the footsteps on the other side, Megan Leavey goes in first. Her experience in training earlier in her life hasn't dwindled as she carefully crawls below the barbed wire, making sure none of the razor sharp barbs come in contact with herself. after a whole lot of crawling and patience, she crawls out of the crawl successfully. Mr. Peabody went next as he went to the ground and with his quick agility crawls avoiding the barbed wire.

Just as he crawls right out, Sherman goes next and crawls through. However instead of being careful, Sherman goes pretty recklessly as the barbs like him right in the butt.

*TOING* *POKE* *PEOW*

Sherman: Ooh! Ooh! Ouch! Ouchie! Ow!

It didn't take long but Sherman crawls out too. It doesn't take long for the three to follow the trail to the next obstacle, the vaulting poles. Three poles laid horizontally and upright meant for soldiers to jump right over them. Megan goes first again as she puts her weight on her palm on one pole and lifts her legs above and swing around, landing upright. She repeats this process twice.

Mr. Peabody goes next and climbs up the pole and balances himself on it. He then leaps toward the second pole and lands safely on his front paws. He then pushes his body weight of the pole and stands back upright on the third and final pole. He smiles as he jumps off, twirls a full 480° and lands on his back paws impressively.

Sherman looks at the poles and jumps over the first one, however he trips and falls, slamming to the ground with a thud. He gets up and jumps toward the second pole, but it catches his legs causing Sherman to fling head first toward the dirt, flip an entire 360° before landing back first on the ground. Undeterred, Sherman gets up again and runs toward the third and final pole. He jumps and sees himself go over the pole. He may have done it. He got the hang of it.

Unfortunately.

*PHEW* *THWACK* *CUCKOO*

Sherman immediately drops down and lands on the pole right between his legs, releasing an unbearable pain.

Sherman: OH MY GO-!

* * *

*STATIC*

The scene quickly changes to a still image of Sherman smashing a TV with a hammer while Mr. Peabody panics in the background.

 **We Are Experiencing Some Technical Difficulties**

 **Please** **Stand By**

*STATIC*

* * *

The scene changes back to the time travel story however now going over the whole obstacle course scene. Mr. Peabody and Megan Leavey walk out unscathed, Sherman, crawls beside them, tired, battered, bruised, and with ash on his face with a tiny flame burningnon the tip of his hair. Sherman coughs you an ash cloud as he faces the two

Sherman: So... Who's up for a little snack after our little exercise.

Mr. Peabody: Not now Sherman. Look!

 _We finally found where the footprints led to, which was an abandonedbuilding, presumably a building of decommissioned housing quarters._

Mr. Peabody: Whoever kidnapped Rex, is in that building.

The three walk inside the building where the footprints disappears as they walk inside. It's pretty dark inside with the only source of light being the sunlight shining through the windows. The walk down the small hallway. It all sounded so quiet until they heard a loud bark.

Sherman: What was that?

While Mr. Peabody and Sherman were unable to pinpoint what that sound was, Megan Leavey seemed to recognize it well.

Megan Leavey: Its Rex!

She quickly runs down the hallway toward the noise.

Mr. Peabody: Megan, wait!

Both Mr. Peabody and Sherman run after her. The three run down the hall and follow the barking that keeps going.

Megan Leavey: Hang on buddy were coming!

 _And so we ran toward the noise where we might finally come face to face with Rex and his dognapper._

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: It looks like they finally found Rex in this decommissioned building.**

 **What's going to happen as they reach the source of the noise?**

 **Find out next time!**

* * *

 **A/N: Also the casting of this episode is almost complete.**

 **So far the characters that are casted are**

 **Megan Leavey**

 **Rex's dognapper**

 **And Sherman (Recast)**

 **I will reveal the cast like always at the end of the episode. And I will reveal the reason as to why Sherman is getting recasted in the following part of the episode. Stay tuned**


End file.
